Sasuke is a Bachelorette!
by QuesoPwnz
Summary: Never in his wildest dreams did Sasuke ever think he would end up on the show The Bachelor. But Sakura wants to join and he gets taken along for the ride. And what if he starts to fall for the bachelor himself? AU NaruSasu Rated for safty. :D
1. Chapter 1

_**New story!! One out of many… -_- But, I hope you like it. :) As always, I own nothing and this has yaoi (boyxboy) so please don't read if you don't like. It's NaruSasu, which means Naruto is seme. :P Please enjoy. AND COMMENT!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!!! I BEG YOU!! DX Ok, I'm done. ENJOY!! :D**_

"_Any young women who wants to be this year's bachelorette for the hit series The Bachelor, please come and sign up tonight at the down town library. Tonight's the only night, so come on down! You don't want to miss this great opportunity! The library is closing at midnight, so hurry!"_

Sakura sat there staring at the TV; the next commercial flickering onto the screen, then looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. 11:26pm. She shot out of her seat and bolted up the stairs to her brother's room. "Sasuke!!" she yelled while pounding on his door. "Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!!" The door was flung open, revealing a very irritated and sleep deprived Uchiha.

"What the hell do you want?!" he asked her angrily. "I worked for the last 18 hours, I want to sleep!!"

"But Sasuke!" the pink haired, 19 year old whined. "I need to get to the library as soon as possible!"

"You can drive yourself!" he exclaimed, turning to walk back into his room and go to bed. Seriously, sometimes he wished he was never adopted. Well, he wished he was never adopted into _this_ family anyway. He loved his baby sister and all, but she was so damn annoying. He shouldn't have to put up with her as much as he does. Sakura grabbed desperately at his arm.

"Sasuke, you know full well my car's in the shop getting a new paint coating! And mom and dad are on vacation for the next three weeks!" He glared at her.

"Why do you need to go to the library at 11:30 at night anyway?" Sasuke questioned. And that's when Sakura got one of the dreamy looks that he wanted to gag at when he saw it.

"Because I have to sign up to be a bachelorette for this year's The Bachelor! And oh my God, he's _so_ hot this year, I swear." she started tugging on his arm, trying to pull him along with her. "Please Sasuke? This is a once in a lifetime chance! They never come to Konoha! And they probably never will again! Please please please Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed in defeat. As annoying as Sakura was, she always managed to get him to cave. "Fine, hurry up, I know that you'll want to put on a crap load of makeup and shit."

She squealed happily and dashed off to her room. Sasuke sighed again and walked back into his room. He had to comb his bed head hair and grab his car keys. He looked into the mirror in his bathroom and grabbed up the gel he uses for his hair, making it spike up in the back. He didn't know why he continued to style his hair like that even after so many people called it duck-butt hair.

Sasuke decided to wash his face and brush his teeth. Hey, you never know if you're going to meet someone important, right? He finished freshening up and made his way down stairs, slipping on his jacket before going to the front door. "Sakura!" he called "I'm going on out to the car! Hurry up!" And go to the car is what he did. Sasuke started up the engine and looked at the time. 11:43. That girl better flipping speed up her getting ready process.

Sasuke was just about to go back in and yell at her again when he saw Sakura emerge from the house and run toward the car and him. "Sorry I took so long." she breathed out when she opened the passenger side door and slid into the seat. "Now drive!"

"Yeah, yeah." he said and pulled out of the driveway and almost floored it the whole way to the library just to make it there in time. Once parked Sakura jumped out of the car at lightning speed and made for the entrance.

"Come on!!" she yelled at Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Thank you for registering Miss Haruno Sakura." the man at the sign up booth smiled at them before glancing back down at the paper. "Ah, wait a minute, Miss. It says that you're only 19?" Sakura looked at the gray haired man wearing a mask in surprise.

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no, not at all." he said with a curve of his visible eye, the other hiding behind part of his headband. "It's just that you're under aged for alcohol. And to be part of this program you'll need someone at legal age to be there and supervise you the whole three months to make sure you don't drink any."

"But… Both my parents are on vacation for three more weeks…" suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Hey Saaaasukeeeee."

Sasuke, who was looking at the long list of other girls that registered, turned his attention to his younger sister. "Hm?" And that's when he noticed her huge puppy eyes and pouty lip. "Ugh… What do you want this time?" he asked with a sigh.

"I need someone to supervise me while I'm there that's at least 21." Oh boy, did he know where this was going. "And mom and dad are both gone…"

"Fine."

"Please Sasuke, I promise that I… Wait, what? You said you'll do it?" she asked confused.

"Why not? I need a break from work anyway." Sasuke turned to look at the man behind the desk. "How much do you want so that she automatically gets in the top ten?" he asked pointedly.

"2,000. Cash. Upfront." Boy wasn't this guy a greedy bastard.

"Hn." Sasuke got out his wallet and pulled out the desired amount, glancing at the gapping face that Sakura was making at him. "Just think of it as your birthday present for the next two years." She, once again, squealed and hugged her adopted brother fiercely. "S-Sakura… Can't… Breath…"

"Ah! Sorry Sasuke!" she gasped out, letting him go.

That's when a new presence entered the scene. "Oi, Kakashi, time to explain the rules to the crowd." Sakura stared at the man who just entered, both hands clasped firmly over her mouth to prevent her scream of excitement. There he stood. Uzumaki Naruto, the bachelor, in all his blond hair, tan skinned, and toned body glory. "Oh, who's this?" he asked after noticing Sasuke and Sakura standing there.

"Haruno Sakura and her older brother Uchiha Sasuke. She's going to be in the ten chosen and he's going to go and supervise her so she can't drink. She's only 19." Kakashi explained to him.

"Ah, well, it's nice to meet you." he said politely, causing Sakura to almost faint right on the spot. "Sakura, can you go in that room with the rest of the girls?" She nodded and scampered off down the hall to the waiting room, Kakashi following slowly behind her. Naruto turned to Sasuke, who raised an elegant black eyebrow at him.

"And you." he said, giving him a long look before he broke out into a devious looking smile. Sakura was right. This guy was freaking sexy. Naruto moved closer to him, sizing him up with his eyes. "Hmm… This might make things more difficult…" he stated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"How so?" Sasuke asked in mild curiosity.

"Well, for starters, you're a pretty boy, and you obviously have a lot of money to be able to pay Kakashi's bribes. I mean, normal people don't go around with 2,000 dollars cash in their wallets." He shrugged his shoulders. "And you know how girls like pretty rich boys."

"So, you're saying that my being there is going to interfere with this whole bachelor and bachelorette thing cause of my looks and money status?" Sasuke questioned while crossing his arms, keeping his face impassive. But really, on the inside, he was blushing like a school girl. The sexy blond bachelor called him pretty. Right after not so secretly checking him out.

"Yep. Most of them would pick you. You're way better looking and have more money than me." Naruto scratched his nose.

"Wait." Now Sasuke was confused. Didn't the blond know how hot he was? And how was he doing this whole thing if he didn't have money? "How are you doing this if you don't have money?"

"Oh, well, it's all my uncle's idea anyway. I'm not even into this type of thing. It's probably another way for him to stalk attractive women." he said nonchalantly.

"What?! You mean he's going to stalk my sister?!" the raven flipped out and glared at Naruto.

"No no no!" Naruto raised his hands in defense. "He only goes for women over the age of 21 so he can get them drunk and stuff. Trust me, he wants to do everything legally. He's had enough run-ins with the cops already."

Sasuke sighed in relief. "He better not try and pull anything on her." he warned the blond.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him everything." Naruto laughed. "And besides, you'll be there too to keep an eye on her, remember? And if my uncle _does_ try to pull anything, I give you permission to beat him. Heck, I'll even beat him for you. I can't stand how he flaunts all over them. I mean, they're not even that good. But, whatever." he shrugged then grabbed Sasuke by the arms. "Now come on. I got to introduce you to the girls and see which ones would still choose me over you."

Sasuke blushed lightly at the contact. Screw being stoic all the time. Being semi-held by the hot bachelor was enough to make even his heart rate increase. Sasuke was starting to thinking that maybe this whole thing wasn't such a good idea anymore. He's seen some of these types of shows before, so he knows that he'll be seeing a lot of Naruto doing extremely sexy things. And if he gets even more affected by this man, Sasuke might end up trying to get the girls eliminated on purpose. Especially if one that he doesn't like starts being too flirty. Except Sakura, cause if he got her kicked off, he would have to leave too.

He could do something that would make them mad. Or maybe he could even try to make them go after him instead (gag), and then he would harshly tell them to fuck off. Yeah, that would cause them to become an emotional wreck and they would have to get kicked off because they weren't interested in Naruto anymore. That's a great plan. Sasuke smirked at the ideas.

Wait a minute. Why is he thinking these things? He's known the blond for maybe ten minutes and he's already coming up with conspiracy plans? He looked up at Naruto, who was still leading him by the arm, and blushed again. Yep, he was done for. What had Sakura gotten him mixed up in time?

Naruto led him into the waiting room. He never thought he would see this many people of the female gender all at the same time. It was crazy. "Ok!" He called out to all the girls. "How many of you would choose me over this guy?" he indicated to me. Probably only ten of the hundreds of hands shot up, Sakura included. Naruto deadpanned, "Of course…" He looked at Sasuke with a knowing smirk. "Told you so, you're way more attractive than me."

Sure, Sasuke may be better looking in some regards, but he thought the blond was extremely good-looking, and his opinion is the only one that matters. Forget about all those hot air filled hoe bags. Naruto only needed him. _WTF?! Stop thinking things like that! Bad Sasuke, bad!!_ Sasuke berated himself. This was going to be one long three months.


	2. Chapter 2

**So… CHAPTER TWO IS FINALLY HERE!! YAYZ!! Thank you all to those who reviewed! They made me happy. :D But, this one has actual NaruSasu-ness in it! :3 A little, but it's there. X3 Anyway, I still don't own anything, and please enjoy this chapter! Special thanks to my beta! LOVES YOU!! She made an order for me to update in, and this story was on the top, so those of you who like this one, out of my many stories, the best, be happy, cause I had to do this one first. X3**

OoOoOoOoOoO

All the girls who didn't raise their hand had been removed before they attacked the poor Uchiha. Naruto actually had to defend him against a few of the crazy psycho girls. Kakashi had explained the rules, three months in a mansion while trying to get Naruto to pick them over their competition and try to not be eliminated, which was done by Naruto, secretly. He also gave them their rooming charts, Sakura ended up being in the same room as a blond ponytailed girl named Ino. She gave Sasuke weird looks that made shivers go down his spine. In the BAD way. So, he didn't like her very much.

He looked over to Naruto, who was talking to Kakashi in the far corner of the room where no one could hear them, and wondered who he would end up picking. He didn't know if he could handle it if he picked Sakura and they got together and got married and had babies and they would be around a lot because they're family and he would be devastated and die alone because he couldn't love anyone because of how painful it was to watch them together and….. Wow…. That's WAY TOO FAR off to be thinking (agonizing) about.

Naruto nodded at something Kakashi had said to him and looked over at Sasuke, who blushed at being caught staring at him. He walked over to him, smiling in that idiotic way that made Sasuke's heart rate increase. "Hey, Sasuke, Kakashi just told me that we have to share a room together." he rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke's eyes widened. Him, and Naruto, in the same room? "Apparently, there are only eight rooms in the place. Five for the girls, two for the staff, and one for me and now you." he noticed Sasuke's expression and took it as a bad thing.

"Is that… ok? I mean, if you're not comfortable with it I could try and get all the staff into one room. Sure there's like five of them… but I could somehow make it work… Maybe I could move into one of the rooms with them… I could sleep on the couch…"

Sasuke blinked at the blond man a few times. He was willing to go that far just to make Sasuke comfortable? "N-no, it's alright. I was just surprised at first." he stumbled out quickly before Naruto changed things around. Like hell he was going to pass up the chance to share a room with him for three months and make him sleep on a couch. It could totally help him win Naruto's heart instead of those weirdo girls. And Sakura.

Naruto smiled at him again. "Okay, cool. I'm really glad you're coming with us Sasuke."

"W-why?" he asked, surprised.

"Hey, I would be alone with ten girls trying to get my attention for a long time. That might seem like heaven on earth for some guys, but I'm not really interested. I'm going to need someone I could hang around and chill with without being attacked by females wanting me to get with them, you know?" Naruto interlocked his fingers behind his head and leaned it back on them, giving Sasuke a long look.

"W-what?" the raven asked, his cheeks heating up under the intense gaze. Naruto suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him to a different, smaller, room. Sasuke gasped as Naruto flung him into one of the chairs in the room and stood over top of him. What was he going to do? Sasuke's blush increased tenfold at the many options that flew through his mind.

"I have to tell you something and I don't want any of the others to overhear." Naruto scratched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want you to get mad about this either, cause it has to partially do with your sister… Now don't get me wrong! I think she's pretty and all, but, she's nineteen and I'm twenty-four, and a five year difference is kind of too young for my taste…"

Sasuke deadpanned at what the blond's real motives were. _Well there goes my little fantasy…_ "And what is, per say, your dating age limit?" He's twenty-two, so as long as Naruto likes someone who has a two year age difference he was still in.

"Well, after I turned eighteen I only really went for someone within a two year ratio. Before then it was only one year. But I mean, if I do end up falling hard for someone that's over the two year limit I might still go after them. It all depends on the person I guess. But that's what I wanted to talk about with you." Naruto looked down at Sasuke, who was looking at him like he grew a third eye. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Two years. Maybe his luck wasn't so bad after all. "What's with that look?"

"S-sorry, I was shocked at your age difference choice." he said, snapping out of his daze of thinking about how he didn't have to worry about Naruto and Sakura babies running around anymore. "Please continue with whatever you were going to say."

"Oh, ok." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I was going to say that I probably won't end up really liking any of these girls. Most of them are here just to get on TV or try and get with a hot guy, which is funny 'cause I'm not even that good-looking."

"Yes you are." Sasuke's eyes widened at the words that just came out of his mouth.

"What?" Naruto gawked at him.

"I-I said that you're not bad looking." Sasuke looked away embarrassed. "I've seen WAY more worse looking guys than you."

Naruto blinked at him before his lips spread into a smirk. "Sooooo… On a scale of one to ten, ten being the best, how am I rated in your standards?" Now it was Sasuke's turn to gape at the blond. He wanted to know how hot Sasuke thought he was?

"Hmmm…" he pretended to think about it but that was really hard to do when Naruto was doing ridiculous poses. "What are you doing?" he finally asked, trying to hold in his laughter, but not succeeding very well.

"What do you think?" Naruto grinned at him, "I'm trying to show you how amazingly sexy I am."

"I thought you just said that you thought you're not that good-looking?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, maybe I just wanted to see what you thought."

"I think you're lying and just want to make a fool of yourself in front of me."

"Maybe." Naruto laughed. "But seriously, what do you think?"

"Why don't you ask, oh I don't know, one of the girls out there?" Sasuke questioned.

"Pfft, yeah right. They'll all just say I'm super hot just to make me like them." he rolled his eyes.

"What about Kakashi? I'm sure he would love to answer for you."

"Like I'd ask that pervert." Naruto laughed again. "And besides, I determine his pay, so he'd say the same as those girls." He leaned on the arm of the chair Sasuke was in and grinned foxily. "Now, what do _you_ think?"

Sasuke fought his blush and rolled his eyes at the blond. "Well I _was_ going to say nine, but your dumbness made me drop it down to seven and a half."

"Aww…" Naruto wined, still smiling like an idiot. "That's not very nice."

Sasuke was about to respond when the door right behind Naruto was kicked open, hitting him in the back, causing him to be knocked forward. Or what should have been forward. He was in front of Sasuke, so the raven stopped his movement. With his lips. On Naruto's lips.

"Naruto, we're getting ready to dismiss all the- OH! Am I interrupting something?" Kakashi asked, bemused in the doorway. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke quickly, heavy blushes covering both their cheeks. Sasuke stared up at him wide eyed as he rounded on his manager. Naruto kissed him. So it might have not been intentional, but still. He was kissed be the guy he had been thinking about nonstop for the last few hours.

"N-NO!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi, still flustered. "It happened because you hit me with the door!"

"Ah, really? But what were the two of you doing in a room alone together with you standing over him like that? Were you going to, you know…" he asked while making hand signs of one finger going in and out of a hole made by his other hand's fingers.

"Eh? Eh?!" Naruto's face heated up even more at the hinted innuendo. Sasuke thought he was going to pass out from the mental images he was getting. And a lot of them had a hot, sweaty, blond over him doing… things… to him that made him shudder in pleasure. "We were just talking you perverted bastard!" Naruto yelled at them other man.

"Right, right. Anyway, we're getting ready to dismiss all the girls." he looked at Sasuke, whose face was still beat red. "And, of course, little Sasuke here."

"Kakashi, I swear I'm going to kick you in the face if you don't shut up and get out of here." Naruto growled out at him. "You're making Sasuke feel awkward. Not to mention ME too."

"Now, now, Naruto." Kakashi raised his hands in defense. "I'm just stating what I saw."

"Well, you saw wrong." he crossed his arms over his chest then turned back to Sasuke. "You okay? You're not scarred for life are you?" he asked nervously. Sasuke's face was still flushed deeply but he shook his head.

"N-no, I'm fine." he smiled weakly while standing up, forcing his blush to a minimum. "I was just… shocked, I guess."

Naruto smiled at him. "Alright, cool. I don't want this to make us not friends or anything." he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay…" Sasuke said quietly. "I mean, it's not like you meant to… kiss… me…" he blushed again at the thought of it and turned away from him, looking for Sakura in the group of females once they reentered the main room. He spotted her talking with the Ino girl and he started to walk over to her, saying a quick 'see ya' to Naruto.

"Oi, Sakura." he taped her on the shoulder. "It's time to go. It's almost four in the morning and I still need to sleep." Sakura giggled at something Ino whispered to her.

"Alright Sasuke." she gave him a sneaky smile. Before they left, Kakashi got all of their attention.

"Ok, so, we're leaving for the mansion tomorrow afternoon. It's in Colorado, so it's a long journey away and we'll be flying there. So everyone meet at the Konoha National Airport at noon time tomorrow." Kakashi waved his hand at all of them. Naruto was just standing beside him with an irritated expression on his face. Sasuke figured it must be about earlier. "Have a good rest of the night, and we'll see you later! And remember to bring enough clothes for the first week before you're custom made outfits arrive. And Sasuke, we'll get you fitted and such when we get there. Goodbye!" He called out happily, Naruto raised his hand.

All the girls were talking excitedly to each other about this amazing opportunity. Sasuke sighed, he just wanted to get home and sleep. And they were really going to give him clothes too? He thought on it for awhile. Well they better; he did pay 2,000 dollars just to go on this thing. He got into his car and started up the engine, waiting for Sakura to hurry up and say goodbye to the blond girl. Sasuke dropped his head on the steering wheel. Really, they were going to see each other on a few hours, so could she please go _little_ faster?

She finally got in and Sasuke drove home in silence. Well, sort of. Sakura was talking his ear off the whole way there. Once home he went straight to his room and flopped on his bed, not even bother to change into his night clothes, and quickly fell asleep. He was dead tired, and he just wanted tomorrow to come. He gets to take a vacation and be with his sister and Naruto for three months. A was glad. After all, he needed a little break.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**_ Was it ok? Review? :3**


End file.
